Darkweb
Darkweb is the fifth and last stage in Intrepid Cats. Battleground This stage spawns enemy after enemy, such as a buffed Dober P.D., a Two-Can, a Berserkory, or a Le'Noir, all guarded by Mr. Angels. There are also multiple Gory Blacks. Strategy Strategy 1 Use Madam King, Lion Cat and King Dragon for the Three Kings Combo. Use Crazed Sexy Legs and Macho Legs for the Legs For Days Combo. Fill other slots with Awakened Bahamut, Crazed Dragon, Jamiera, Crazed Whale and Island. For Battle Items, use Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat. Do not send out Madam Bride or Lion Cat for the level, use them only for the Cat Combo. Start off with A. Bahamut when you have enough money so it can get two hits on the Dober before the Gory Black gets you. When you have enough money, use Jamiera so it can knock back the Dober. When you get more money, use King Dragon, Crazed Sexy Legs and Macho Legs to damage the Dober more. The Two Can will spawn so it will take more damage. Lure the Two Can to your base and use all your cats so it will knockback. Start using C. Whale, Island and Jamiera so you don't scarce your money up too much. Once the Two Can dies, use King Dragon and Macho Legs for extra damage. The Dober should die before the Berserkory comes out. A. Bahamut would be ready once the Dober dies. When everything in front of Berserkory dies, use A. Bahamut so it can hit the Berserkory a lot of times. Use only C. Whale, Island and Jamiera against Berserkory. Get rid of the Two Cans because if they stack up with Berserkory, you will have a bad day. Every time Otta-smack-u comes out, use your ranged attackers. Once Berserkory dies, spam your cats against the Le'noir and you will win. Strategy 2 If you have Cat Machine's true form, this level is way easier. Spawn him with some attackers and meatshields to make quick work of the Dober, and if you have sufficiently high leveled cats, you can even beat this stage before Le'noir EVEN SPAWNS! Strategy 3 (Cheese) For this cheese you need the catcombo "PunchPunchPunch!" [ Crazed Titan cat, Titan cat, Maiden cat, Unknown cat] or "Cool Japan" cat, Sumo cat, Samurai cat, Sushi cat (i'd recommend "Punchpunchpunch!" because you can also put Butterfly cat in the 5th slot for the combo "Sportswoman" for extra defense) You also need: Crazed Macho Cat , Crazed Wall Cat, Wargod Yukimura, A. Bahamut and Octopus Cat. Rich cat is very Recommended. First, let the Dober P.D. advance towards your base. Then, when the first Gory Black comes out let him near you and put out Yukimura. He should kill him in one shot. When Yukimura kills the 2nd gory, put out your meatshields aswell as Octopus cat first and then A.Bahamut with everything else but be careful, do not waste all of your money! *Its very important that you put out Octopus first, because if you dont he wont get to the dober in time to protect A.Bahamut from the Shockwaves* When A.Bahamut knocks back the Dober, Two Can should have arrived. At that point use your Cat Cannon to interrupt their attacks. After that you just need to spam meatshields and most importantly Octopus cat. A.Bahamut and Yukimura will easily take care of the Two Can and the Dober. When you start attacking their base the first Otta smack u should come out. After that just lean back and enjoy your victory without having to face Berserkory or the Le Noirs. Strategy 4 (ft. Octopus) Possible lineup: Row 1: Princess Juliet Cat (20) and Flying Ninja Cat (24) for Sportswomen combo (Strong Effect UP Sm), Sick Cat (25) and Octopus Cat (32) for Lazing About combo (Strong Effect UP Sm), Manic Mohawk Cat (20) Row 2: Can Can (35), Crazed Whale Cat (20), Lufalan Pasalan (32), Awaken Bahamut (30), Urashima Taro (30) No items needed. Stall the dober P.D with a few spaced out Manic Mohawk. Upgrade wallet no more than once. When a gory black comes out, lure it to the base, you should have enough money to summon A. Bahamut. It will kill all three gories and give the dober a few good hits. When the three gories die, start to deploy octopuses, can cans, and crazed whales, and any good Uber you have. In my scenario, my Lufalan Pasalan had a good day and gave critical hits, so I had an easy win, even without seeing the Berserkory for a sec. Even if RNG may not be on your side, this strat should help you kill the dober as early as possible, and the rest all depend on how strong your Against Red units are. Strategy 5 (ft. Cat Machine TF) If you have Cat Machine, this stage becomes a cakewalk. Other shockwave blockers work as well, but Cat Machine MKIII shines due to its high health and resistance to red enemies, which helps tank Berserkory and Toucan. Just make sure that you can deal with the black enemies in the stage, like Le'Noir and Gory Blacks. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s29.html Category:Sub-chapter 29 Levels Category:Legend Story Levelsdont